Fitting systems for hearing assistance devices, such as hearing aids, typically display curves representing different sound levels and a variety of screens for an audiologist to fit the hearing assistance device to a particular wearer. There is a need in the art for better displays to display a richer set of information to the audiologist. Such systems should provide tools to prevent the audiologist from having to switch between many screens and to clearly depict comparisons of data for ease of fitting a device.